


i'm here with you (in the darkest shade of blue)

by immahill



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immahill/pseuds/immahill
Summary: A collection of Percabeth one shots/drabbles.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. and through the day I'm yawning

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is a lyric from "Darkest Shade of Blue" by Young the Giant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been quite a while since i’ve actually read the percy jackson books (or anything in that universe, which is almost all of rick riordan's books/series i think), and this oneshot seems a little ooc but enjoy lol  
> –  
> chapter title from "You & I" by G Flip

“Percy,” Annabeth murmurs, trying to not violently shock her boyfriend out of his focused state of mind. It’s so rare that he’s able to buckle down and study like this, so she really shouldn’t be bothering him, but it’s getting late and even the renowned Percy Jackson can’t resist the human body’s need for sleep.

“Hmm?” he hums and tilts his head toward her, but his eyes stay stuck on the notes in front of him.

“I’m all for test preparation, but I don’t want you to stress yourself out too much. Come to bed.” Annabeth is practically falling asleep right there, blinking her eyes open every few seconds and snuggling into the blanket. While she had gotten up earlier than him that morning, it would still be an impressive feat if Percy outlasted her. If she’s struggling to stay awake, she can’t imagine how he’s feeling.

“Just let me finish this one thing.”

“You said that twenty minutes ago,” Annabeth reminds him. When he doesn’t reply, she swings her legs over the side of the bed with a huff, standing to walk towards Percy. The ironicity of the situation doesn’t escape her, the amount of times it was Percy who came up behind her and massaged hunched shoulders, just like she was doing to him now, is uncountable. “And, to be honest, you’re starting to sound a little like me.”

“Maybe if I sound like you, all your smartness will leak into my brain.” He flips from one page of notes to another.

Annabeth chuckles, glad he’s at least somewhat engaging in the conversation. “I think we have enough of me in this relationship.” She isn’t lying. Her siblings at Camp Half-Blood are amazing, and she loves their ability to just click with and understand one another, but they can drive her up the wall at times. Hell, she annoys _herself_ sometimes. The way Percy’s personality is opposite to her’s in certain ways creates a pleasing balance that’s been a part of her life for so long, she isn’t sure she’d be able to survive without it.

“But I’m so close to finishing reviewing the notes on this chapter!” he whines.

Shifting closer and wrapping her arms around broad shoulders from behind, Annabeth says, “You know as well as I do that pushing yourself too hard does no good.” It’s a gentle reminder of the years of their life, not too long ago, when they forced themselves far past the reasonable limit, living on dangerously low amounts of sleep and never getting enough relaxation time of the physical, mental, or emotional kind. Their lives from twelve to seventeen did as much bad as it did good for their body and mind. Even now, in college, with things relatively calm (albeit, by their skewed standards), there are still hectic happenings inside and out of their demigodly lives. College is college, sometimes fun but also stressful. They have their families and friends to keep up with – Estelle, Matthew, and Bobby are growing at an alarmingly fast rate – and now Norse gods to deal with too, apparently. But the weight of the world is neither literally nor figuratively on their shoulders again, so that’s always a plus in Annabeth’s book.

“Yeah I know,” Percy sighs and closes the notebook, rubbing his eyes.

Annabeth drops a kiss under his ear. “Thank you.”

“Says the girl who _I_ should be thanking for saving my ass a million times,” he murmurs before turning to capture Annabeth in a soothing kiss that leaves her warm all over.  
  
“That’s completely forgivable if you get yourself into bed with me,” she mumbles against his lips.  
  
“Yes ma’am.”


	2. Pouty Lips and Puppy Eyes

“Annabeth, _please_.”  
  
Annabeth huffs, glancing over at her boyfriend slumped over on the floor of the Poseidon cabin where their friends have gathered to hang before lights out. Her lips purse as she registers his pouty lips and– Oh, _of course_ he’s doing that. He’s really trying to pull the puppy dog eyes on her right now. Yeah right, like that’s going to work.

Her silence and unimpressed gaze seems to only spur Percy to try harder, drawing his eyebrows together and whimpering out another, “Please.”

Annabeth’s eyes flick away from him and she chooses to glance around the room, everyone in it abandoning their conversation or activity in favor of looking at her and Percy expectantly, awaiting the outcome. She knows everyone expects her to cave, and that only serves to make her steely resolve stronger. Stubborn grey eyes bore directly into pleading sea green ones, and she says, firmly and simply, “No.”

His response is immediate. “Oh come on, _pretty_ please? With a cherry on top?”

So is hers. “No, Percy,” she scoffs.

“Piper agrees to it and everything!” He gestures to the mentioned girl, who is nodding along excitedly. “She can just run over and grab a hair straightener and bring it here.”  
  
“I’m not straightening my hair!” She runs her hands through it. She knows she probably could take better care of her blonde curls if she tried, but that’s never really been a point of importance. She likes her hair the way it is, thank you very much.

“It won’t stay like that,” Piper jumps in, now teaming up with Percy in an attempt to convince Annabeth. “Once you wash it, it’ll go back.”

“No.”  
  
In the quiet that follows, she hears a low murmur: “How does she do that?”

She raises an eyebrow in Leo’s direction, which is where the words seemed to have come from.

At her prompting, Leo elaborates. “Isn’t saying no to Percy _hard_?"

"Especially when he pulls that damn face?” Jason adds as he waves in Percy’s direction. He’s still sporting that godsforsaken expression that makes him look like a cute baby seal.

Annabeth only shrugs. “He’s been trying to pull that shit with me for years.” A pained glance is cast toward her boyfriend. “I’m immune.”

“She’s inhuman.”

“She’s achieved the impossible.”

“That’s her real power.”

Annabeth’s eyes roll in response to her friends’ teasing statements of disbelief.

“I will get you to straighten your hair one day,” Percy admonishes, fiddling with a blonde strand of it before shifting to lay his head in her lap.

Her hand immediately goes to his black waves on habit, combing through the mess with her fingers. “We’ll see about that, Seaweed Brain.”


End file.
